


ties

by kamelienqualle



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelienqualle/pseuds/kamelienqualle
Summary: In which Kamui struggles with his tie





	

Kamui fumbled nervously with the piece of fabric that hung loosely around his neck. He didn’t know how ties worked. He didn’t have to wear them often and if he did, it was usually Joker who tied it for him, but his butler was currently occupied with the ceremony’s preparations and was thus not able to aid his lord. Kamui was happy for his brother. A marriage wasn’t an annual thing and it would be his first one to attend as well. A heavy sigh left his lips after he yet again failed to tie it properly. Did he had to wear a tie in the first place? He did, it was a tradition in Nohr.

“What’s troubling you this much, Milord?”

The deep voice caught him off-guard; he almost choked himself with the fabric. He looked into the mirror to eye the retainer curiously. A faint blush appearing on his face after he noticed the knowing smirk on his face. Knowing that it would be no use lying to him he turned around in defeat.

“The tie is wearing me out.”

“Oh?” His smirk grew. “I didn’t expected you to be worn out that easily.”

“Zero.” He grumbled. “I’d really appreciate some help here.”

“Is that the proper way to ask for help, Milord?”

Kamui seriously wanted to punch that shit eating grin out of his goddamn attractive face, but instead he sighed. He would go along with his teasing; rude teasing he might add.

“Would you please help me out?”

“I’m happy to oblige.”

He planned something. Kamui just knew that Zero was going to pull some shit on him. He would even bet his Yato on it. The tanned man slandered over to him and took the piece of clothing out of his hands. His fingers lingering for a moment, keeping the skin contact longer than actually needed. Kamui couldn’t help it, but the blush on his face darkened. He always had a weak spot for the agreeable odour of pines. And unfortunately for the poor prince, Zero smelled like pines and something he couldn’t put his fingers on. He smelled good, just way too good for Kamui’s liking. He furrowed his eyebrows. How could someone possibly smell so good? And of course, Zero had to notice the change of his expression.

“Am I scaring you, Milord?”

Towering over him like a carnivore did to its prey was kind of intimidating, but it didn’t scare the prince. He was used to his rough and teasing behaviour already. But how could he possibly be scared of someone Leon chose as his retainer? In fact, he trusted his brother’s judgements. Although he couldn’t comprehend them from time to time.

“Should I?” He asked instead.

He felt quite challenging today. Maybe it was because he wanted to overplay the nervous knot that was forming itself inside his stomach. The anticipation for the wedding made him excited, but somehow also nervous. Zero smiled silently while slowly working on the tie. Kamui knew that he was taking his sweet time with it, Joker would have already been done by now.

“Your naivety will be your death someday.”

“I hear that often.”

Kamui wondered. He really did hear that often. Was he really that naive as people made him out to be? Maybe he was. Or maybe he was just optimistic and the pessimism of the other people played it off as naivety.

“There all done.”

Just when Kamui thought that he may have been wrong about his accusation towards Zero, the retainer bend down to his eye level and blew softly into his ear.

“You should be scared, Milord. Alone in a room with an outlaw, especially in that defenceless state? Who knows what I could possibly do to you?”

“You wouldn’t do something that might upset Leon.” Kamui whispered.

He was blushing furiously. He really thought Zero was going in for kiss right now. Zero hummed. He pulled himself back, taking in the flustered state the prince was in. He was obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

“That’s right, I wouldn’t.”

Zero had to admit he didn’t expected Kamui to remember that detail he accidently revealed about himself. Though Kamui’s next words caught him off-guard.

“I have a favour to ask of you, Zero. Would you mind staying at my side during the festivity?” Kamui cleared his throat and adverted his eyes. “I’m a terrible dancer, you see. Joker tried to teach me several times and, in fact, all of his attempts failed so far. So in case, someone offers to dance with me or no one does-“

“Is that your way on asking me out to be your date, Milord?” Zero mused.

“Y-you could put it that way.”

“Well, if that’s the case”, Zero took one of Kamui’s soft hands into his. His rough lips brushing over his slim fingers and knuckles until they finally placed a longing kiss on the back of his hand. “I’m more than happy to oblige.”


End file.
